


Rainbows In Her Hair

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Mornings in the Hatake household go about the way one might expect them to. As it turns out, happily ever after comes with both sunshineandrainbows.





	Rainbows In Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my sweetie Lulu from tumblr!!

He could help. It was obvious that she wasn’t going to be able to reach no matter how she stretched her arm or wriggled her delicate fingers in a seventh fruitless attempt. Were he any sort of gentleman he might have gotten up out of his chair and gotten the box down for her so that she could pour some cereal and eat her breakfast in peace.

Kakashi was not, however, much of a gentleman. He _could_ have helped but instead he was still sitting here in his seat on the far side of the kitchen, enjoying the way Sakura’s shirt was riding up with her repeated stretching to reveal a delicious strip of flat tummy. Really, though, if she had wanted his assistance she could have asked for it. Sakura was a prideful woman and he was very aware that she liked to do things on her own so he was only trying to be respectful by hanging back. If observing from afar also happened to be amusing for him then he would consider it merely a happy side benefit.

She would probably consider it laziness but he hadn’t asked her so her opinion didn’t count.

Taking a long sip of coffee and praying quietly for those loose little shorts of hers to fall down just a tad more her hips, Kakashi almost missed it when his wife’s fingers finally caught the edge of the cereal box that she was trying to get down. His gaze flickered back up to check on her progress just as two of her fingers caught the bottom of one corner, jolting it and causing her prize to wobble back and forth precariously. Once again, he could have helped. Were he so inclined he could have leapt out of his seat and been across the room before she’d even had time to blink, catching the box for her like a modern day prince charming.

Unfortunately for the woman who had chosen to bind herself to him, Kakashi found it much more amusing to watch the box fall to one side and send a wave of cereal cascading down on top of her pretty pink head. Sakura screeched in frustration as multicolored little breakfast pebbles bounced off her forehead. Then she snapped her jaw shut again when one of them landed directly in her open mouth.

Not even bothering to stifle his amusement, Kakashi burst out in to hearty guffaws, rocking back and forth with laughter until he had to hold his side with both hands for fear he might split open at the seams. Even without looking he could feel the heat of Sakura’s glare all the way across the room.

“Quit laughing!” She demanded. “Could you maybe get me a broom or something?”

“Maa, you have Shinobi Bites in your hair,” he pointed out in gasping puffs, rubbing at the stitch which had formed in his belly from laughing too hard. When Sakura stamped her foot in anger they both froze at the sound of several pebbles being crunched underneath. Kakashi began to snicker again and she gave him a disgusted look.

“You’re useless. Utterly useless.”

Tossing her hair away from her face irritably, Sakura crunched her way across the kitchen, obviously heading towards the closet to fetch a broom for herself. As she passed by his chair Kakashi snagged her waist and pulled her in to his lap, blissfully ignoring the heated protests which met this action. His wife squirmed and wriggled and shouted threats in his ear but all he did was hold on tightly until finally she had calmed down enough to cross her arms and sulk. Only once she was still did he drop his forehead against her shoulder and kiss the top of her arm.

“If it helps, you look just as pretty with the little pebbles in your hair,” Kakashi assured her. “Cute little pops of color, as your friend Ino might say.”

A quiet harrumph ruffled the top of his fringe and he was glad that his smile was hidden in the material of her shirt. Finally, after giving it a moment of thought, Sakura allowed the tension to run out of her body as she dropped her head on top of his.

“Useless _and_ ridiculous,” she amended in a muffled voice.

“Maa, that’s hurtful you know.”

“Good. Maybe next time you’ll help.”

Kakashi smiled to himself and said nothing.

He _could_ help next time – but then he wouldn’t have the pleasure of cuddling his most precious person to make her feel better. It wasn’t often that he had a chance to sooth such a tiny, inconsequential hurt and it was nice to feel the way Sakura slowly gave in to his embrace, absently rubbing her hand in small circles on his back. Not everything could be solved with a hug but spilled cereal evidently could.

So really, he did end up helping after all. In his own way, of course.


End file.
